He's Back
by rainbowslap
Summary: After three years of training Finns finnaly back but once his first quest goes alittle wrong he ends up somewhere he should'nt be Hope you Ladies and GentleSir's enjoy c: T for blood and violence
1. Chapter 1

~Alrighty guys it's been awhile but I've been thinking about this whole story and this one I want to continue cause I just love the whole idea of this story c: hope you guys like it. OH! And it will be told in Finn's eyes but the actions will be told by a narrator I hope it's not too confusing-

~As the sun rises on this windy autumn morning a familiar face walks over the peak of a hill~

_****_"Well finally back…it's been so long."  
-The teen makes a shade with his hand and puts it above his eyes to shield the sun  
"Hm. Doesn't seem like anything's changed "  
-The hero walks over to a tree and climbs up it. Once he reaches the top he surveys the place he can call home again-  
"Nope, nothing at all"  
-He then smiles once he spots his old home, he jumps off the tree and starts to rush over to the big tree house-  
"This place hasn't changed ether well besides the size.."  
"Is gotten really big, who would of thought that three years would do this much"  
-He then reaches for the doorknob and turns it taking a step inside and closing it behind him-  
"Hello?"  
-He then hears rattling in the room he remembered being the kitchen-  
"Who's there!" A stern voice questions from the room  
"J-Jake?"  
"FINN!?" The voice says while stepping around the corner of the room  
-In front of the hero appeared a small orange dog with a white kitchen apron on the apron had tannish stains on it probably from something the dog was cooking-  
-The orange dog jumps at the teen and hugs him tightly-  
"Welcome back brother, it's been so long, where did you go?" Jake said  
"Hehe come on I'll answer those question later, I got to go tell everyone I'm back they probly all missed me"  
"Yeah your right but when were done your telling me everything" Jake said happily  
"Okay-Okay I promise, every last bit"  
"Alrighty then let's get going" Jake said enthusiastically  
"Yeah!"  
-Finn takes a look at his animal companion and looks over him-  
~its seems like nothing's changed, well, except for me"  
-Finn looks over his self, his whole style has changed, his baby blue t shirt to a black soft jacket with a blue long-sleeved under shirt, his dark blue shorts to a darker blued pair of tight jeans his black shoes changed to a pair of high topped converse that he found in a cave, his green back pack turned from a circular two strap to a flat bag that's not very big but holds what he need's that's uses strings as straps, and his white bear hat was replaced with a black pair of head phones, and his golden hair was long but not longer than his shoulders his bangs where a little to the side so he could see and the rest of his hair was just straight down-  
"Hm, not bad"  
-Finn hops onto his buddy's back almost falling over-  
"You alright" Jake asks  
"Yeah im fine"  
"Its just been awhile"  
"Well don't worry you'll get used to it again cause you wont be leaving again." Jake stated  
"Ya damn right"  
"Finn!" Jake says  
"Sorry Sorry its forceful habit"  
"Well your seventeen now so I guess its fine" Jake says "Oh I almost forgot"  
-Jake reaches into a big sack the was hanging on his side and pulls out a red blade, then gives it to Finn"  
"The family sword! " -Finn reaches for the sword and seethes the sword on a holder across his back"  
"Thanks Jake I didn't think you would have kept it for this long"  
"How could I not it's the 'Family Sword' after all" Jake replies  
"I guess so"  
-Finn looks at his brother for a little while and they both break into laughter-  
"I've missed you bro" Jake says smiling  
"I've missed you to brother"  
-After they finish laughing at themselves the two head for a big town made out of candy, the two of them stand at the large gate where there stood two banana guards-  
"Name" The banana on the left asked  
"Jake and this is Finn" Jake answered  
"Wait the boy hero that Finn?" The guard questioned  
"The one and only" Jake said  
"Plea-Please come in" The guard said stepping to the side  
"What was that about?"  
"Oh since you've been gone all the kingdom's had to increase security because of the Ice King" Jake said  
"He's Still at it when will he learn that no women likes wrinkly faces"  
-Jake breaks into laughter-  
"Haha I don't know man but he never gave up and it just kept getting worse" Jake replied  
"Well actually it's been a couple months since we've seen him at all" Jake said  
"Isn't that a good thing?"  
"Yeah I guess but I wanted to see that training of yours at its work" Jake said disappointed  
"Don't worry buddy I promise you'll see it at some point"  
-Jake smiles at his brother and heads to the castle in the middle of the town-  
"No one seems to have noticed you at all" Jake says  
"Probably cause I'm on the back of a giant dog and they don't have a reason to look all the way back here "  
"I guess" Jake replies  
-The two reach the doors of the giant castle and Jake knocks on it as Finn jumps of and he shrinks down to normal size-  
"One minute" A girly voice says coming from inside the castle door  
-The handle to the large candy door turns and the door slides open and behind it was a pink haired girl with a long frilly dress on the reached to her ankles she had bright pink skin-  
"PB" Jake says and gives her a hug  
"Hey Jake" PB says  
-PB's eyes move from Jake to Finn, her eyes widen instantly to the sight of him-  
"Finn?" she askes  
-Finn gives a smile and opens his arms to give her a hug-  
-She jumps into his arms and gives him a giant hug-  
"We've all missed you immensely Finn" she says with a smile  
"Still making up words huh?"  
-PB smiles at his joke and invites them inside-  
"Finn I would love to hear about everything that's happened these past years" she said  
"well okay i-"  
"But first could I ask you and Jake to go pick up something for me?" she interrupted  
"Um, yeah sure"  
"What is it?"  
"Well it's an ingredient I need for a potion I'm working on" PB said  
"Ok but where do we go and pick it up at?"  
"At Choose Gooses shack, you remember were that is?" she asked  
"Well of course how could I forget were that psychotic goose is"  
-PB giggles and then gives Finn a slip of paper with the ingredient on it and waves them a goodbye-  
"Well your first quest since you've been back you excited?" Jake asks  
"We're going to pick up some bottle how is it exciting..-sigh-"  
"Oh come-on Choose Goose might have something cool that we can mess with" Jake replies  
-Finn opens one of his eyes and sits up on Jake-  
"You're right lets go, full speed that way"  
-Finn points in the direction of the Goose's shack and Jake picks up his speed and heads towards the shack-  
-The two arrive at the shack and Finn jumps off of the dog's back and walks up to the goose-  
"Choose Goose where here to pick up this"  
-the hero hands the slip of paper to the goose and watch's him get the bottle of fluid-  
"Thanks Choose Goose"  
-Jake stretches to the Goose and asks-  
"Hey Choose Goose you got anything adventurist?, if you know what I mean"  
-Finn looks at Jake with discuss then looks back at the goose to see what he pulls out-  
"Howa bout a portal for a mortal?"  
"A portal?"  
-Finn looks at Jake and they shrug at each other-  
"Yeah sure that seems like fun"  
-The Goose hands Finn a black box with a red button on it-  
-Finn looks at Jake and asks him how it works-  
"Um I guess you just press the button on it" Jake says  
-Finn takes a couple steps back and stares at the box-  
"Are you sure its safe?"  
"As safe as a safe" The goose replied  
~that doesn't even count as a rhyme~ Finn thought to him  
"Well whatever"  
-Finn hands the bottle to Jake then takes more steps back and presses the button as Finn presses the button the box flies up into the air and burst into little fragments were the box once hovered was a black portal that was sucking in leaves and wind swooshing into the portal-  
-Finn started at the portal and then at Jake-  
"What is it!" Jake yelled at Finn  
"I'm not sure!"  
-Finn felt something pull on his ankle making him fall to his back hardly-  
"Thud"  
"Finn are you ok?!"  
"Yeah!"  
-The pulling went from his ankle to his foot pulling him towards the black portal-  
"FINN!" Jake screamed  
"JAKE!"  
-Finn was flung into the portal, and as Jake tried to jump in after him the portal closed leaving Jake behind and bringing Finn to a place unknown-

~Hope you guys liked chapter one c: review please~


	2. Chapter 2

~Hey guys. How do you guys like the story so far? I'm lovin it ideas just keep rushing into my head about what's gonna happen next O_O. and could you ladies and gentle sirs please leave reviews? it would be very helpful thanks a ton ~Danny-Boy~

-The sound of rustling leaves rattle his eardrums as he sits up in an open field-

-Finn scratches the bump on the side of his head-  
"Ehh…what the hell happened"  
-Finn gets up to his feet and looks around-  
"Jake?"  
-He stood there for a while hoping for a response, which he didn't get-  
"Hm"  
-Finn takes another quick look around before he starts walking forward, Finn spots a small hill with a dead tree in the middle of it-  
"Is that?"  
-Finn runs to the tree and looks around its entirety-  
"Then that means"  
-Finn looks to the left of the hill and sees a giant turtle shaped dome, Finn runs down to the dome almost tripping on himself from the dry cracked pathway that lead there-  
-Finn stood at the entryway and saw a giant city on the insides of the dome after he checked that out he looked at the sign which was impaled in the ground next to him and read it aloud"  
"City of thieves.."  
"Wait, does that mean that stupid portal just flung me across the forest"  
"Man, lame"  
-Finn started walking into the city mumbling to himself-  
"Glob Globet"  
"Well while I'm here I might as well go see an old friend"  
-Finn started walking deeper into the city in till he came up to two small square buildings, he went in-between them and continued down the alley way in till he came up upon a small red tent-  
"He-he penny, you little bitch"  
-Finn walked to the front of the tent and opens the flaps-  
"Hey Penny long time no-"  
-Finn stopped talking when he saw a young hooded boy sitting on his knees looking through the contents of a small pack-  
-Finn stares blankly at the young boy-  
"Um who are you"  
"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"  
"Where's Penny?"  
"Who" the boy questioned  
"You know the girl who lives here"  
"Well first off I'm the only one who's lived here, ever" the boy said  
"And second the names Pence, nice to meet you" The boy said holding out his hand  
-Finn grabbed Pence's hand and shacked it firmly, as Finn was shaking hands, Pence pulled Finn closer and gave him a sort of brohug-  
-Pence backs up from Finn only getting about halfway before realizing that Finn hadn't let go of his hand yet-  
"Uh.." Pence says nervously  
-Finn smiles, Then quickly takes Pence's arm and levers it over his shoulder sending Pence flipping over Finn straight into the ground-  
"Oww -cries quietly- Wh-What was that for" Pence says in pain  
-Finn smiles and holds up his own wallet-  
"It's not nice to steal things"  
"How…did you?" Pence says watching as Finn puts it in his pack  
"What just because you're a kid you expect me to think you're not going to steal from me, it's not called the 'City of Thieves' for nothing"  
-Finn walks towards the exit of the tent-  
"Oh and are you sure there's no girl named penny living here"  
-Finn puts a twisted smile on-  
"Nononono I swear, Just please don't kill me" Pence says crying  
"Hm, well thanks for you cooperation"  
-Finn walks out of the tent shaking the smile off his face-  
"I guess this isn't The 'City of Thieves' after all, But now that I think about it it's pretty unlikely that someone built the exact same city and put a boy that looks just like penny in a tent that looks just like her's"  
"Maybe I'm just thinking about it too much"  
-Finn looks at the top of the giant dome stretching and notices a black shadow hanging from a chain, Finn rubs his eyes and takes another look and then saw nothing-  
"Just my eyes playing tricks.."  
-Finn makes his way out of the dome protecting his eyes from the shine of the sun-  
"How long was I in there?"  
-Finn pulls up his sleeve then looks at his watch on his wrist witch says /4:37/-  
"Eight hours!?"  
"Jake must be worried sick, he's probably back at the candy kingdom"  
-Finn pulls the sleeve down and runs into the forest-  
"Good thing I know a couple of short cuts"  
-Finn ran to a large rock covered in moss-  
"Now if I remember" –Finn ripped of a piece of moss witch reveled a hidden lever- "Ah there we go"  
-Finn pulls the lever making a patch of grass form into a flight of stairs leading down, he follows it and in about five minutes ends up near the edge of the candy kingdom-  
"Made here faster than usual"  
-Finn pulls out a blue notebook and writes down his time then closes and puts the notebook back in his pack-  
-Finn stands straight up and walks around the castle wall to the front gate he spots to banana guards from earlier and walks right past them without them saying a word-  
"That's weird they were excited about me earlier"  
"Whatever"  
-Finn walks through the candy sweet town to the center where the candy castle is-  
-He then knocks on the giant doors-

"One minute" A young adults voice rang  
"Who.."  
-Finn watched the doorknob turn and the door open reveling a pinkish adult with a darker pink tuxedo on-  
"Wh-who the hell you"  
"Excuse me? You are at my castle sir I advise you to not be so rude" the gentlemen said  
"Where the hell is PB!?"  
"PB? I have no clue who you are talking about" he said  
-Finn grabbed the man's shirt and pushed him up against a wall-  
"Where is Princess Bubblegum!?"  
-Two spears separated the man and Finn, Finn looked and saw that it was two banana guards separating them-  
"There is no such person as Princess Bubblegum the only royalty here is me Prince Gumball!"  
-Finn looks at the prince with confusion and as he does the Banana guards move the spears closer to Finn's neck, Finn looks at the two spears and gives a slight grin, Finn jumps back and kicks the two spears where they met forcing the spears tips to touch the ground while the guards help the other end, he then jumps up and kicks the middle of both the spears breaking them in half-  
"I don't like it when people point sharp objects at me"  
-Finn smiles-  
"And I don't like people breaking my things" The prince replied and smiled back  
-The prince snapped his fingers and many more guards came from behind doors, columns, and dark corners of the room-  
"You like?" the prince asked  
-Finn shrugs-  
"Is that it?"  
-The prince's sarcastic smile turned into an enraged frown-  
"Get him!" The prince yelled  
-The guards started throwing there spears at Finn, Finn ducked and grabbed two of the spears one in each hand, he puts his foot on one of the guards chest and pushes off of it sending Finn flying back to the door, All of the guards pulled out swords that were attached to their belts and started running at Finn, Finn stuck one of the spears into the ground and grabbed the wooded part pulling it back and then releasing his grip so it slings him towards all of the guards he then throws the second spear into the middle of the room, when he reaches it again he grabs on to it and spins around fastly kicking all of the guards in the face sending them falling to the floor, he jumps off of the spear and stands behind it he kicks the spear in the middle sending it towards the prince it just misses his face and gets stuck in the wall directly behind him-  
"I'm one of those guys that you don't fuck with"  
-Finn smiles and then leaves-  
"Don't worry Boy" The prince said "I have people for that"  
"Whatever, I'd love to see them try to take me on"  
-Finn laughed and walked out of the castle-

~you guys liked it? c: im gonna try to post a new chapter every day so you guys keep reading ^-^ and if anything comes up I'll tell you guys so bye for now, Oh and if you didn't know I made up pence o-o he's the male version of penny so just alittle heads up no bye~


	3. Chapter 3

~Good afternoon my readers how do ya like the story so far?...I ask that a lot o-o ._. please continue~

-The enraged prince gives a small whistle-  
-Finn stops in his tracks and turns to the prince with an eyebrow raised-  
"What was that"  
-The prince smiles and looks at a roof of a small shop inside of the town-  
-Finn follows his stare and his eye's land on a dark shadowy figure-  
"Huh"  
-Finn remembers seeing the similar figure at the 'City of thieves'-  
"So it wasn't just my eyes playing tricks"  
"That's right" the prince replied  
"So that person has been following me this whole time?"  
"Well actually yes but it has no idea what you look or sound like" He replied  
"Why is that?"  
"Well if you would look" he said  
-Finn turned towards the figure and squints his eyes-  
"It's wearing a mask witch can only see body heat and body figures and the ear canals are cut off from anyone's voice but mine" he replies  
"That's fucked up on three different levels"  
"Well we can't let emotions get in the way of its mission now can we?" he said  
"It doesn't matter, you just can't do that its inhuman!"  
"Last time I checked, I wasn't human" he replied evilly  
-Finn stares down the prince with a look of hatred-  
"What kind of prince does this.."  
"Enough!" he yelled  
"I don't need some commoner telling me how to run my kingdom!"  
"Now Kill Him!" the prince ordered  
-Finn quickly looked towards the top of the store and see's nothing-  
"What-"  
-Finn turns slowly and finds a dark red eyed mask in his face-  
"Ah.. oh shit"  
"I-Is it broken?"  
-The figure rams its fist right into Finns stomach sending him flying backwards with his feet still planted to the ground leaving two long marks in the ground from his feet-  
-The figure runs towards Finn then takes a big jump and spins fast in the air pulling one foot out and goes to drop kick Finn, but smashes its foot on Finn's forearm-  
"You caught me of guard last time…..it won't happen again"  
-Finn smiles and spins backwards kicking the figure in the back with his heel sending it flying in to the candy kingdoms wall, as it hits the wall Finn bounces off the palm of his foot sending him flying towards the figure, he puts his shoulder in front of him and drills the figure through the wall leaving a giant hole leading to an open field-  
-The figure grunts and stands to its feet slowly-  
"Hurt?"  
-The figure gives a sort of twisted fake giggle-  
"So you can talk"  
"Yes.. I can" the figure replied in a robotic voice  
"You're a robot?"  
"No, its just this mask" the figure said  
"Then what are you?"  
-The figure didn't replied it just stood and looked at Finn for an extended amount of time-  
"Y-you don't need to know" the figure replied  
"Hm..Then I'm going to have to find out myself"  
-Finn smiled and pulled out his father's sword-  
"Come"  
-The figure stared at him and made a sort of satisfied noise it pulled out a pink crystal out of its pocket and it turned into a crystal sword, the figure caught it and got into a similar stance as Finn-  
"Oh, thinks just got a little funnier"  
-Finn grinned and the two started running towards each other yelling war cry's, as the two's swords clashed spark's spring up swing after swing the swords just kept meeting up with each other, after about two hours of them just smacking swords they both jumped back and stuck there sword's into the ground breathing heavily-  
"Your-takes a sip of water from his pack-not bad"  
"You-heavily breaths- ether" the voice replied  
-Finn tosses the water bottle to figure, it catches it and takes a sip throw the holes in its mask , as it does Finn dashes to the figure and kicks the figure in the face breaking its mask into little pieces-  
"Aw junk" a young female voice complains  
"What the glob, cheap shot!" the female voice said facing the ground holding her face  
-Finn crouches to his knee and puts his hand on her shoulder-  
"Hey I'm sorry, you ok?"  
-The girl turns around to look at Finn their eyes meet instantly, as if their liquid blue eyes were connected by a spider's web that could not be cut, at the look of each other there face's turn deep red, redder then any crimson known, the two looked away quickly and set in silence for an extended amount of time-  
"Ar-Are you human..?"  
"…Yes..." the girl replied  
"Are you?" she said turning towards him but quickly turned back realizing it was impossible  
"Yeah…"  
-The girl looks at Finn bright red and holds out her hand-  
"I-Im Fionna!" she said quickly  
-Finn slightly smiled and grabbed her hand and shacked it lightly-  
"I'm Finn"

~Srry for the short chapter I ran outta time ._. but tomorrow will hopefully be longer C: can't wait~


	4. Chapter 4

~Hey guys c: ive been check in out the website and been seeing how many people have read my story so far it's been 248 and my story has been out for three days so thank you guys a lot I hope to reach 1000 by the end of this story im not sure home many chapters I'm going to make it but im going to try to make it as best as I can and thanks again readers c:~

~**Found her~  
**-Finn grabs his head in agenizing pain-  
"Eh"  
"Are you ok?" Fionna asks worried  
"Ye-yeah im fine it's nothing"  
"Oh.." Fionna replies  
-Finn stands up removing his hand from his head and looks down at Fionna on her knee's, and then holds out his hand smiling, she blushes furiously and takes his hand he pulls her up and lets go-  
"What are we gonna do?" Fionna asks  
-Finn looks back at the hole in the candy wall-  
"Well definitely not go back that way"  
-Fionna giggles and starts walking the opposite way-  
"Then common I wanna show you my old house" she says while smiling slightly at him  
"Ok seems like fun"  
-Finn smiles back and catches up to her and they start walking together to the house-  
~_**Pans to the prince inside a room filled with monitors~  
**_"GLOB" the prince yelled cracking the table in front of him  
"Sir" one of the guards said  
"You" the prince pointed to the guard  
"Go get a group of the kingdoms strongest" the prince ordered  
"Sir" the guard replied putting his hand to his eyebrow  
_** "**_And you" he pointed to one of the other guards sitting in the room  
"Don't take your eyes off the monitor for anything!" the prince said  
"Sir" he replied  
"I'm coming for you.. Finn"  
~_**Pans back to the two blondes walking~**_  
-Finn and Fionna start talking about their childhood, adventure, family, and even friends everything kind of sounded similar except a couple of things were completely not even on the same charts as one another-  
"Hey can I ask you something?"  
"Sure what is it?" said  
"Why.."  
"Why? Why what" Fionna replied  
"Why would you let him do that to you?"  
"Oh….that" she said  
"Yes that, now why?"  
"It's because I was in love with him" she stated  
"What!?"  
-Finn stopped and looked at her with a shocked face-  
"Wh-Why?! I mean who could love a guy like that"  
"If you heard me -Fionna punching him on the top of his head- I said used to, before he was like that" She replied  
"You mean before he was a dick"  
"Yes before he was a dick" she said  
"Well what was he liked?"  
-Fionna explained to him how the prince was before he was like that and it sounded kinda like how PB was and how he called her to young when she confessed-  
"I know the feeling -Sigh-"  
-Fionna giggled and nudged him with her shoulder-  
"Enough of that, were almost there anyway" she said  
"Ok but one last question"  
"..Fine what" she replied  
"Why not just take the mask off?"  
"I've tried many times but nothing would get it off but then you cheap shotted the glob outta me and it cracked into pieces…what did you do?" she said  
"I just..kinda kicked it"  
"Just kinda kicked it?.." she said an annoyed voice  
"Yes I promise"  
"Well…" she replied  
-They walked in silence for about two minutes in till-  
"Ohhh were here were here" Fionna screamed with excitement  
-Finn watched Fionna run up to a giant tree with a house built inside of it-  
"…Really.."  
-Finn watched as Fionna went to the door she turned and motioned him towards her, Finn shrugged and walked towards her-  
-Fionna tried turning the door knob but it was locked-  
"Aww oh well"  
-Finn turned and started walking the other way, but turned around quickly hearing a giant slam and seeing Fionna in front of the kicked in door-  
"Got it" Fionna said smiling  
-Finn started at her with wide open mouth and eyes-  
"What..the..hell"  
"Common" she said inviting him in  
-He took a step inside to see the house was pretty much identical to his except for some of the pictures and color of furniture-  
"You wait here I'm gonna go get some decent clothes on" she said  
"I have to pee"  
"Oh the bathroom is ov-" she was interrupter  
"I know where it is"  
-Fionna watches him as he goes straight towards the bathroom-  
"How did you know?" she asked  
"Uh you could say an easy guess"  
"Huh…well" she replied  
-She went up the stairs-  
-After Finn was done he walked out and set on the blue couch-  
"Even feels the same"  
"Excuse me" a little robot voice said  
-Finn jumps at the noise and falls off of the couch hitting the floor hard-  
"Oww "  
"You ok?" Fionna yelled from upstairs  
"Yeaahhh"  
-Finn looks down at the little green game system-  
"Bmo?"  
-The system shakes its head-  
-Finn picks it up and reads its side-  
"Gmo?"  
-The system nodded and stared at Finn-  
"D-Do you wanna play a game?" Gmo said shyly  
"Sure what'cha got?"  
-Gmo's girly robotic faced turned into a racing game start up menu, then she jumped outta his hands and grabbed two controllers giving one to Finn and placing the other to the side-  
"You don't wanna play?"  
"I prefer to watch" Gmo said  
"Then why the second controller?"  
-Gmo pointed upstairs-  
"Ohhh"  
-Finn started up a game and played it for ten minutes before he heard footsteps on the ladder of the tree house-  
-He watched Fionna as she climbed down the stairs-  
"What do you think?" she said nervously  
-Finn looked her over she had black shoes on the reached a little above the ankle, she wore skin tight black jeans, she wore a short-sleeved blue t-shirt under a black fuzzy sweater, Finn started at her cheeks blazing-  
"You-look like hot"  
-Fionna blushed at what he said and looked away fast-  
-She felt something tug on her jeans and she looked down to see Gmo-  
"-gasp- Gmo!" Fionna said  
-She bent down and hugged the system tightly-  
"I've missed you so much" Fionna said about to cry  
-Finn smiled at the sight and patted the seat next to him, Fionna looked at him smiled and sat next to him, Gmo jumped on the table in front of them and handed them the controllers-  
"I'm gonna destroy you" Fionna said playfully  
"Bring it!"  
-The two played video games for two straight hours-  
-Finn yawns and stretches his arm's above his head, Fionna yawned after him but stretching the opposite way-  
"Do you wanna take a shower before you go home?" Fionna offered  
"Thanks I'll take you up on it"  
-Finn went into the bathroom he went to before he started into the mirror while he took off his clothes, he smiled at himself and turned on the water he stepped in the shower and cleaned himself after about twenty minutes he stepped out of the shower and looked at the empty towel rack-  
"Damn.."  
-Finn cracked the door just a little so his voice would seek through-  
"Fionna?"  
"Yes" she replied  
"Um there's no towel on the towel rack"  
"Oh ok ill bring you one" she said kind of nervously  
-Finn stood in the bathroom dripping water on the floor, in till he heard a knock on the door-  
"I-I have your towel" she said kind of loudly  
"Thanks"  
-Fionna stretched inside to hand him his towel but slipped on the water that was dripping from his hair, She fell on his chest looking up at his face slowly she started at his wet haired face turning redder by the second, she trusted the towel into his stomach and ran out the door slamming it behind her-  
"I-I'm sorry!" she yelled  
"I-It's okay it was an accident"  
-Finn's face stained red as he dried himself-  
"I put your clothes in the basket outside of the bathroom" she yelled nervously  
"Th-thanks"  
-Finn opened the door seeing his clothes washed and nicely stacked on top of one another in a brown basket-  
-He slipped them on and walked out the shower avoiding eye contact with Fionna-  
"I'll walk you out" she said over powering her embarrassment  
"Ok"  
-The two of them walked to the door and opened it as they did a dagger dropped In between Finn's feet-  
"Glob"  
"Well since there's a dagger storm.. you can stay here" Fionna said  
"Really, is that ok?"  
"Yeah It's fine you can have the couch" she replied  
"Oh thanks"  
-Fionna went and grabbed Finn a blanket and a couple of pillows-  
"Here" she said  
"Thanks"  
"Good night" she said while walking up the stairs  
"Night"  
-Finn turned off the lights and laid back on the couch-  
-Finn looked up at the darkness filled ceiling-  
"How am I supposed to sleep…. I hate dagger storms"  
-Finn felt a hand rap around his ankle he jumped slightly-  
"Finn..?" he hear Fionna say  
"Fionna?"  
"I-I can't sleep" she said scared  
-He scooted over and she laid down next to him-  
"Thanks" she said happily  
-Finn rapped the blanket around her and hugged her closer to him off of the edge of the couch-  
-She giggled slightly and turned around digging her head into his chest-  
-Finn couldn't help but smell her, he smelt a sweet cinnamon, vanilla smell witch he felt in love with-  
"Fionna..?"  
-Fionna looked up at his face as lighting struck showing there faces to each other through the pitch darkness -  
"I think I'm in-"  
-Fionna moved her lips against his kissing him softly, and Finn kissing her back enjoying the sweet taste of a humans kiss for the first time, it's as if their lips were the last pieces to a puzzle the only two pieces that fit together-  
"I love you" she said kissing him again  
-Finn backed away smiling-  
"I love you to"  
"I wanted to say it first thought"  
-Fionna smiled-  
"To bad" she said kissing him

~The Romance has entered happy ladies and gentlesirs? My mom trying to make me go to my bro's wrestling match aint nobody got time for that._.~


	5. Chapter 5

~Hai ladies and gents its chapter 5 c: yay! Pretty sure you guys still want more and ohohohoho more well come 3 can't wait for feb 18 cuase that apparently when a new Fionna and Cake is supposed to come out now that's just what I heard so don't get to excited, ahh I feel like I should put up adventure time news that might be cool you guys up for that?~

~**Well done finny~  
**"Wha-Who are you?"  
~**Aww Finny I'm hurt how could you forgot little old me~  
**"I can't forget someone I never knew"  
**~Whoa, straight to the point that's not a dick move at all"  
**"What do you want?"  
**~and ignoring me you are a dick finny~  
**"Well I have plenty of questions that you're not answering"  
**~In time Finny in time, but now you need to get back~  
**"Get back?"  
**~Home, Home with her~  
**"With her..?, Fionna? I couldn't this is her home I can't just tear her away from that"  
**~Considering what happened yesterday, I wouldn't call this her home anymore~  
**"…Still…and why"  
**~Because Finn she will rule with you~  
**"Rule with me...what is that supposed to mean"  
**~The world Finn~  
**"Why would I!?"  
**~Finn you are the only one fit, the strongest being in this universe and the one over~  
**"I may be strong. But I'm not that strong"  
**~Finn I've watched you grow there is no one and there never will be anyone stronger then you, the things you went through-the things I've made you do, no normal person could handle that~  
**"Wait…you"  
~**Yes I left the map I trapped you and made you do all of that~  
**"All of what the only thing I did was eat, sleep and meditate nothing else"  
**~You mean you…Don't remember anything from those three years?~  
**"NO, I have no clue what you are talking about"  
**~Oh no…. Finn, when you get home you're going to find a few surprises~  
**"Wh-"  
-Finn opens his eyes breathing heavily looking up at the ceiling-  
-Finn yawns and try's to sit up but can't because of a weight on his chest he looks down and see's Fionna's beautiful sleeping face on his chest, he smiles at the sight and then he starts remembering last night, the thought of it turned his face red as he sinked deeper into his pillow-  
-He started thinking to him self-  
"I wonder if that was a dream…"  
-Finn felt his chest lighten up, he looked down and saw Fionna rubbing her eyes-  
"Morning sleepy head"  
-Finn smiles at her-  
"Mor ~yawn~ ning" Fionna said sleepily  
-Fionna looks at Finn and smiles at him in till she looked at his lips her face turned red, then she looked at the position they were in and she turned red falling off the side of the couch-  
"Uh-Uhhh-Uhh" Fionna uttered  
-Finn started at her and then broke into laughter-  
"It's not funny" Fionna said embarrassed  
"Hehe im sorry"  
-Finn smiling ear to ear-  
"I'm going to go make breakfast" Fionna said ignoring his smile  
"Oh ok"  
-Finn watches her as she left the room, when she did he stood up and checked out there living room he walked over to a wall that had a picture hanging from it, in the picture there was Fionna and an orange and white cat high fiving each other-  
"Hey Fi?"  
-Finn herd her put a pan on a stove and turn it on-  
"Yeah?" she answered  
"Who is this orange cat in the picture?"  
-Fionna was silence for a couple seconds before she answered-  
"Oh..That's my sister. Cake" Fionna replied  
"Where is she?"  
"I don't know...she went missing a couple of weeks after I left" she said  
"Oh…I'm sorry"  
"It's fine you don't have to apologize.." she replied  
"Go wash your hands before we eat" she said with a change of mood from sad to happy  
"Yesss mom"  
"Grr" Fionna said loudly  
-Finn walked into the white bathroom and looked into the mirror, he started banging his head with his hand-  
"Stupid, stupid.."  
**~Ya damn right you are~  
**"What the hell, you again?"  
**~Well no where else for me to go~  
**-Finn sighs and washes his hands and face-  
"Finn" he hears Fionna call him from across the room  
"Yeah"  
"Time to eat come on" she said  
-Finn dried his face and hands and walked into the kitchen seeing Fionna in an apron"  
"Whoa"  
"Shut up" Fionna said blushing  
-Finn sat down on the left side of the nicely set table, and watched as Fionna brought in stacks and stacks-  
"Glob.."  
"What?" Fionna questioned  
"That's…a lot of pancakes"  
"Well I thought we could maybe have a little contest" Fionna said  
-Finn picked up the fork and knife set up in front of him-  
"Bring it"  
-Fionna smiled and sat next to him and gave each of them ten pancakes to start with-  
"Ready GO!"  
-After each of them devoured all of the pancakes they sat back and argued about who one-  
"Hey Fi"  
"Yeah" she questioned  
"Do you want to leave here?"  
"You mean the house? yeah I would love to go on an adven-" she said getting interrupted  
"No I mean leave this whole place"  
"Finn… but why" she questioned  
"Well I mean…. I don't see how you could live in peace here after all that's happened.."  
"I see what you mean but… Gumball hasn't tried anything" she replied  
"Oh really? Have you no looked outside, last night wasn't a dagger storm"  
"What?" She said  
-Fionna looked outside and saw different weapons scatter across the yard-  
"There's not just daggers out there there's sword's, spears, axes and who knows what else…"  
"But.." Fionna stuttered  
"And don't you find it a little weird how it was just the tree fort that got hit by the so called 'Dagger Storm'?"  
"What do you mean..?" Fionna asked worried  
"How come there's no weapons stuck in the trees or bushes, it's as if all of the weapons where pointed at the house"  
"But why?" Fionna questioned  
"I don't know a warning?.."  
"Well.." Fionna said  
"It's your choice"  
-Finn grabbed her hand-  
"I just want to keep you safe…"  
"Finn?" she said hesitantly  
"What I said last night... I wasn't joking"  
"I'm seriously in love with you"  
-Fionna's eyes start to water up-  
"I wasn't ether" Fionna says tearing up  
"I love you"  
"I love you to" Fionna said  
-Finn presses his lips against her's and kisses her softly-  
-Fionna backs away and smiles-  
"Okay I will…but where are we going to go?" she asked  
"To my home"  
"Where is that?" she questioned  
"Well first do you have a Goose around here that rhymes all the time?"  
"No but we do have a duck that does" Fionna responds  
"Of course…"  
"But first were gonna need some better suited clothes"  
"Oh I know" Fionna says  
-Fionna runs up the latter, Finn hears her rummaging through something probably a chest-  
"Found it" she yells jumping down the ladder  
-Finn watches her as she holds out a black ring-  
"A ring?"  
"Not just any ring" she said  
"Here put it on" she asked  
-Finn puts on the ring and gets swallowed in darkness appearing into the light seconds later-  
"What the hell just happened!?"  
"Look for yourself" Fionna said smiling at him  
-Finn walked over to a mirror in the other room, his whole wardrobe has changed from his pg.'s to black combat boots, Skin tight black jeans that were very flexible, a black long sleeved v neck shirt and a black hoodie that had bear ears on the top of them and black gloves with the fingers cut out of them with a black ring around the ring finger on his right hand, and on his back there was a black sword were the hilt was barley taller than his head, it had cloth rapped around it for a better grip leading to the cross guard with was a straight line till it got to the end were on each the side one end pointed up in the air and the other down towards the ground and the blade was black stainless steel with the filler being white making It look like a warriors sword-  
"Whoa"  
"Yeah whoa.." Fionna said  
-Finn looked at her and grinned she smiled back-  
"What about you?"  
"Oh, I have one" she said  
-Fionna pulled a similar ring out of her pocket but instead of it being just a circle black ring it had a black crystal in the middle of it, she put it on and darkness formed around for the same length of time it did for Finn and when she came out she looked amazing, She had Black boots witch came up to her knees with shoe string that looped up to where it stopped and tight black jeans on with average sized knives around her thighs, she had a black short sleeved v neck that hugged her torso making her breast look more fuller and bigger and over the shirt she had a hooded cape that wrapped around her shoulder and the ends of the cape just laying over the ends of her chest and the end of the cape leading to her butt with the hood over her head witch had black bunny ears coming out of the top, and on her hands she had gloves that had a metal rectangle across the top of her knuckle, and on her back she had a black handled katana in a seethe the handle was warped in the same cloth as his but it made diamonds in the middle of each cross making it look more of a ninja's sword-  
-Finn stood and looked her over mouth open and everything-  
"Are you thinking pervy?" she asked him shyly  
"What?"  
-Finn shaking his head getting out of his trans-  
-Fionna giggles at the sight and sits on the couch patting the seat next to her, Finn acknowledge it and sits next to her-  
"We're going to leave to night is that ok?" she asks  
"Are you sure you don't want say goodbye to everyone it's fine every thinks I'm dead" she replied  
"What!?"  
"Prince Gumball…" she said  
"I'm going to kill that bastard…"  
-Fionna smiles and puts her head on his shoulder-  
"Finn…?" she says quietly  
"Yeah?"  
"Promise me you won't ever leave me...your all I have left" she said blushing  
-Finn grabbed the bottom of her chin and moved her face so they were looking into each other's eyes-  
"I promise I will never leave you"  
-Finn presses his lips against hers and smile at the sweet taste-

~Chapter 5 is complete, can't wait to see what I think of tomorrow c: bye guys~


	6. Chapter 6

~Alrighty Guys adventure time news for today: Thumbs up to adventure time season 6 :D I know I can't wait, 16 year old Finn he's gonna be cool as a mother fucker_ that's all for today, on with the story c:~

~It was a crisp windy night~  
"Ready?" Fionna asked  
"Hold on, we gotta wait till that guy leaves"  
"Till who leaves?" Fionna questioned  
-Fionna walked over to the window that Finn was looking out of, She looked out and saw nothing-  
"Who?" she asked  
"Him!"  
-Finn grabs the sides of her face putting his palms on her cheeks he pulls her face to a spot he was looking from having her stand on her tippy toes looking at a bush about twenty yards away-  
"What it's a bush there's plenty of em" she says playfully  
-Finn punches her on the top of her head-  
"Not the bush! What's inside the bush"  
-Fionna squinted and looked closely inside of the bush, she could pick out a pair of eyes looking back at her and a little to the left of them she could see the shining of some sort of metal or iron-  
"Oh.." Fionna said embarrassed  
"Yeah"  
"But..wait what if he doesn't leave, we gotta go tonight" Fionna says worried  
"Then I guess were screwed"  
"Finn!" Fionna says loudly  
"Ok ok, jeez"  
"What about the backdoor" Fionna suggested  
"No we can't it's the same situation"  
"Glob…Why not just take em both out" Fionna asked  
"And alert the whole kingdom, we gotta leave undetected at least give us enough time to get to the duck"  
"It's Lucky Ducky (Completely made up I swear _)" Fionna corrected him  
"It doesn't matter"  
-Finn looks at her with a dumb founded face-  
"Sorry" Fionna says sarcastically  
-Finn looks at the clock hanging off a branch running through the house it said 11:34-  
"If we're going to do something we need to do it quickly"  
~**I have an idea~**  
-Finn sighs-  
"One sec"  
"What is it" Fionna asks  
"Gotta take a leak"  
"Relly? Right now" Fionna says  
"Yess"  
"Hurry up dummy" she said  
-Finn walked into the bathroom and sat on the toilet lid and listened to the voices plan-  
"That's…stupid"  
**~Just trust me~**  
"Well. Don't have much of a choice"  
-Finn walked out of the bathroom -  
"Hey Fi, do you have wheels, screws, a screwdriver, trash can, a black hoodie, a mop, a wooden sword, a ball, and a black marker"  
-Fionna stares at him silently-  
"Do you?"  
"I don't know we might" she responded  
"Can you check…"  
"Yeah just give me a second"  
-Fionna scatters through the house looking for all the things Finn asked her to bring him, in ten minutes she comes back with all of the things-  
"Here, Now what?" Fionna asks  
"Just give me a couple minutes"  
-Finn takes the wheels and screws them to the bottom of the trash bin, then he takes the ball and puts it on top of the trash bin, next her grabbed the mop and ripped of the bottom of it placing the string on top of the ball, then he takes the hoody and raps it around the trash bin making the hood cover the ball, he places the sword in a loop that's on the back of a hoody, lastly he takes the marker and draws a face on the ball-  
-Finn backs up and smiles proudly at his piece of work-  
-Fionna stares at the junk he put together for a couple of seconds and then breaks into laughter-  
"What is it!?" Fionna say laughing loudly  
"It's a person"  
"No it isn't?!" Fionna laughing  
"It's not that bad..."  
"Finn, it's pretty bad" Fionna said smiling really hard trying to hold back her laughter  
"Well it only needs to look like a person"  
"Witch it doesn't" Fionna said to herself  
-Finn punched her softly on the head-  
"I meant the figure, he won't be able to tell unless he gets close to it"  
"Well what are we gonna do with it" Fionna said rubbing the spot that Finn punched  
"Push it"  
"Push it?..." Fionna said back  
"Yeah out the door if we push it hard enough it should go far enough for him to have to move to follow it to see what it is then when he does we turn off the lights so it seems like were asleep, then we sneak out and jump into the forest and go to the duck"  
"Lucky-"Fionna was interrupted  
"Whatever, it doesn't matter what its flippin name is"  
-Finn looked at the clock it said 11:57-  
"Alright you ready?"  
"Yeah let's do it" Fionna replied  
-Fionna turned off the lights to the tree house and Finn opened the door making the bush flinch a little bit, Finn nodded at Fionna who was standing beside him, the two of them pushed the trashcan hard enough to make it fly across the yard but not hard enough so it falls over, Finn watched as the candy person hiding in the bush stood up and ran after the trash bin-  
"Ok let's go"  
-Finn ran over to a tree with a sturdy branch on it he turned around crouched and put his hands together in-between his legs, Fionna ran to him put her foot in the middle of his hands and he pushed her up sending her flying to the branch above them, when she landed she laid on her stomach and held her hand down, Finn grabbed her hand and she pulled him up then the two started jumping through the trees in till they reach an opening with a shack sitting in the middle of it, the two of them jumped down from the branch they were standing on onto a grassy plain, wind rushes past their faces making there bangs get into the eyes-  
"Ugh annoying" the both of them said simultaneously  
-They both looked at each other and smiled-  
"Where's the duck?"  
"Obviously in the shack standing in the middle of the field" Fionna said looking at him like he was stupid  
"Well"  
"Come on" Fionna said  
-The two of them walked up to the shack and Fionna knocked on the closed door that lead to the inside of the shack-  
"Hello?"  
"Don't be so loud" Fionna fussed  
"Sorry.."  
-The two of them heard the door unlock and open then a small duck appeared in front of them-  
"Yes miss and bliss?" the duck said smoothly  
"Bliss.."  
-Finn looked at Fionna and she shrugged at him-  
-Fionna leaned over to Finn's ear-  
"What are we looking for again?" she whispered  
"Let me handle this"  
-Finn walked up to the duck and bent down to her-  
"Hello miss duck. Do you maybe have something a little adventurist, if you know what I mean "  
"Oh"  
-The duck went into her shack and came out with a black box with a red button on it-  
"Didn't think that'd actually work"  
"That what would actually work?" Fionna asked  
"Long story"  
"Now then"  
-Finn grabbed the box and told Fionna to hold on to the other end and close her eyes, he did the same and pressed the button-

~Chapter 6 _ yay and it's the weekend :D oh and by the way guys thanks for the reviews you guys are the things that makes me want to keep writeing so thanks c:~


	7. Chapter 7

~Hey guys we Broke 1,000! :D you guys make me so happy c: you guys are forcing me to now start trying even harder! You ready lets go! Oh almost forgot Adventure time news of the day is: well this isn't really news of adventure time but whatever so this guy made a case for your ipad that's  
The Enchiridion and I found it pretty cool you guys should check it out at /adventure-time/ but it's not out to the public yet hopefully it will be soon thought :that's all for now enjoy c:~

"Ergh"  
-Finn puts his hands on the ground pushing him up to his knee's-  
"Glob.. that hurt"  
-Finn stands to his feet using a tree that was next to him for support-  
"Argh.." a girl voice complained from next to him  
-Finn looked towards the noise and saw Fionna waking up-  
"You ok?"  
-Finn helps her to her feet-  
"Y-yeah, that just came outta nowhere" she replied  
"Well what did you expect to happen?"  
"I don't know not a portal to come outta nowhere from that tiny ass box" she said  
-Finn smiles at her response-  
"Well come on"  
"Are we here..?" she asked  
"I can't tell there just a bunch of frozen tree's, but if we are we should be in the ice kingdom"  
"Tree's can grow in an ice kingdom….?" Fionna asked worried  
-Finn looked at her as his eyes got wider he turned his head towards the frozen tree-  
"Cotton candy?" Fionna said to herself  
-Finn looked at Fionna and she turned her head towards him he looked at her worried and she had a saddened face on, in till she looked behind Finn's head her face turned from sad to scared-  
"Wh-what"  
-Finn looked at her for a couple seconds before he turned around to see what she was staring at, and there it was, a frozen candy city-  
**~Oh shit!~  
**-Finn looked up and down the frozen city to make sure it was his in till he saw her, PB's frozen body at the top of her tower with a face screaming for a hero-  
-Once Finn saw that he ran to the iced kingdom and stared punching cracks in the ice-  
"AHHHH"  
-Finn kept punching and punching in till he broke out one of the candy people that were on the outer edge of the ice probably trying to escape, but as the iced up candy person popped out it fell to the ground and broke into pieces-  
-Finn stared at the shattered candy person and broke in tears-  
"Finn…" Fionna said softly  
-She crouched down and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly-  
"Don't worry Finn. Will melt them out of there somehow.." Fionna said trying to reassure him  
"…That's not possible.."  
"What, yes it is, its just ice Finn" Fionna said  
"No..Its dry ice if we melted it, it would turn it to gas and poison all of them and anybody near here.."  
"So that means…." Fionna says stopping her sentence  
"But, who would do this!?" Fionna said  
-Finn stops crying and his face turns serious-  
"Ice King.."  
-Finn's eyes turn from a crystal blue to a blood curdling red-  
"F-Finn…?" Fionna says scared  
"Come on"  
-Finn and Fionna walked through the frozen place Finn called home in till he reached the most frozen of them all, the ice kingdom-  
-Finn looked at the frozen castle sitting in front of him-  
"He's gone to far…"  
-Finn walks up the steep slope that led to the frozen castle and kicked the ice door down-  
"To far…To far…To far"  
-Fionna walked behind him looking at the walls of this deserted castle-  
-Finn looked through the living area of the ice kingdom when he couldn't find him, Finn started to scream-  
"WHERE IS HE!"  
"Finn calm down" Fionna said grabbing his shoulder  
"How do you expect me to calm down"  
"The one thing I was supposed to protect Is gone because of him"  
-Finn had tears running down his enraged face-  
"Finn.." Fionna said  
"What!"  
-She pointed down a flight of stairs that had a red puddle leading from a from a lighted door-  
-Finn sucked his teeth and walked down the stairs and walked into the room-  
-He saw a dead ice king with a golden sword with a black handle stabbed through his head-  
"What the hell.."  
-Finn walked to the dead king and saw his crown wasn't on him and then he looked at the sword in his head-  
**~Welcome back Finny~  
**"What…"  
-Fionna turned the corner and saw Finn crouched at the dead king's lifeless disintegrated body-  
"Oh my god…." Fionna said  
"Finn did you…"  
"If I did his body wouldn't be decayed yet…"  
**~Finn? Look closely at the sword in his head~  
**-Finn pulled the sword out of the king's head, and held the handle and placed the tip on the top of his two fingers to examine it-  
"Th-this is…"  
"Finn?" Fionna said  
"My sword…"  
**-**The voice started to laugh evilly in side of Finns head-  
**~Didn't I tell you Finny, you'll be in for a few surprises~  
**"You mean you did all of this…."  
"Finn who are you talking to…" Fionna said being ignored  
**~Ohhh close but no…Finn you did this..~  
**"Th-that's not possible!"  
-Fionna watched as Finn started to talk to himself-  
**~I did say that that whole time you weren't just meditating and eating, you also did some minor activities~  
**"But I don't remember doing any of this.."  
**~That was the problem so I had to make remember~  
**"So…I froze the candy kingdom…"  
**~Oh no, why don't you check that digesting body's pocket ~  
**-Finn reached into the ice king's pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper-  
-Fionna walked over and looked over his shoulder as Finn opened the slip of paper-  
-Finn read the note aloud-  
~Dear Finn

If you came searching for the crown. Your too late I have taking it and all of this man's magical items and are using them for my own purposes, one of them was freezing your precious candy kingdom, for there could only one of each kingdom and those living in it

Sincerely: You new king of the world King Gumball  
P.S: I want my princess back~

~Ok done with this chapter you guys likey I like demonic stories so I had already planned ahead to make a little twist c: that all for now bye bye~


	8. Chapter 8

~ohohoh c: no news for today sorry guys .

-Finn breaks into maniacal laughter-  
"You take my home…there's no way you're getting my princess you stupid asshole"  
"Finn who is...this princess that he's talking about.." Fionna asks  
-Finn stands up grabs her hand and spins her then pulls her so she is laying in his arm he smiles and kisses her on the lips-  
"You sweetie"  
-Fionna's face turns red-  
"Wh-what b-but I'm no princess- Fionna says stuttering  
"To me you are"  
-Finn smiles and kisses her again, Fionna pulled back and looked at the dead ice king-  
"Finn I don't think now's the time.." Fionna says  
"You're right we'll have plenty of time for that later but now we have to go back to your world"  
-Finn's eyes still flushed in a dark red color-  
"Wh-what?!" Fionna said  
"Well theres nothing here is there?"  
"Ah-" Fionna made a slight disappointed noise  
"So all of this was for nothing.."  
"No not all for nothing...now I have a reason to ring the pink little neck"  
-Finn's grinned evily-  
**~Welcome back my lord~**  
-Finn starts chuckling quickly and makes his voice get louder in till it turns into a demonic laugh-  
-Fionna watches Finn and starts to get scared-  
"Fi-Finn"  
-Finn stops laughing and picks Fionna up like a princess-  
"Oh" Fionna makes a squeal of surprise  
"I won't let anyone or anything hurt you"  
Finn presses his forehead against her's"  
"I promise.."  
-Fionna removes her forehead from his, looks into his eyes and kisses him softly-  
-As they kiss Finns piercing red eyes change back to their crystal blue-  
-Finn backs his face away from her's and looks at her and smiles then hugs her tightly-  
"Now then, how to get back?"  
-Finn puts Fionna on her feet-  
"How bout that?" Fionna points behind his head  
-Finn turns around and sees an icy platform with a button purging from the ice in front of it-  
"Portal?"  
"Most likely cause then how did PG come here in the first place?" Fionna said  
"But isn't that a little to convenient"  
-Fionna shrugs-  
-Finn sighs and walks up to the button and presses it, as he does ice shards come up from the frozen platform making a gate, and a black swirling vortex appeared in the middle of the arc-  
"Ladies first"  
-Finn motioned his hands forward-  
-Fionna looks at him and pushes him into the portal-  
"Pisses me off sometimes.." Fionna said to herself  
-Fionna walked to the portal and appeared in a similar room-  
"What the junk? did it just spit us back"  
-Finn looked around the room-  
"No, do you see a dead fat guy lying next to you?" Fionna said  
"Guess not…"  
-Finn and Fionna slowly walked up the steps that led to the living quarters in the palace-  
"Gunteina! Stop smashing my china!" an elderly women said from the room ahead of them  
-Finn put up his hand to stop Fionna-  
"Ninja Time"  
-The two of them put there hoods on-  
-Finn bounced of the wall that was in the corridor of the stairs and he started sliding on the ground and when he got closed to her he uppercutted her into the air sending her flying straight up, and as he did Fionna came and kicked the old women in the side of the face sending her flying into a wall-  
"The two of them high fived each other still looking at the unconscious women-  
"Stupid ice queen.." Fionna said spitting in her direction  
"Yeah, were back" Fionna said turning her attention towards Finn  
"Alright let's take care of things"  
-Finn and Fionna jump out the window leading out of the palace and slide on the step icy floor in front of them till they reach the snow below them-  
"Owf"  
-The two of them hit the snow butt first and break into laughter-  
"That's like really fun-  
"Yeah were gonna need to do that again sometime" Fionna says  
-Finn smiles at her response and stands up wiping the snow off of his butt and holding out his hand-  
"We will after all of this ,we can do it as many times you want"  
-Fionna smiles at him and grabs his hand and he pulls her up-  
"Alright now lets do this for real"  
-The two of them run for the candy kingdom-  
_**Candy Kingdom~**_  
"Sir" one of the guards walked into the monitor room and got down on one knee  
"Report" the prince said angrily  
"Two people were reported going through the portal" the guard responded  
"Was it them..?" the prince asked calming down  
"Yes" the guard said reassuring  
"Good. Is everything set up" the prince asked  
"To the last detail sir" the guard replied  
-The prince smiled happily-  
_**~Back To Fionna And Finn~  
**_-The two of them are standing on a white branch sticking out of a cotton candy tree-  
"Ready?"  
"Yeah" Fionna says  
-Finn jumps down and runs to the candy wall opposite of were the hole that was there earlier was Fionna fallowed-  
"How are we gonna get in?" Fionna asked  
-Finn puts up his hood-  
"Ninja time.."  
-Finn makes his hand into a cat kind of form and sticks them in the walls and starts to climb-  
"How..are you doing that" Fionna asked  
"Its candy.."  
"Not that hard to break"  
"Well damn.." Fionna replied and copied him  
-The two of them reach the top of the wall-  
"Now what?" Fionna questions  
"Follow me"  
-Finn jumps off the wall and lands on a roof rolling right at the last second to cochin his fall, he looks back and gives Fionna a thumbs up-, Fionna sees it and copies, Finn smiles back and runs forward jumping on a different house, Fionna fallows and the two of them jump from roof to roof intill they reach the store that sat next to the candy castle-  
"You ready?"  
"Let's do it" Fionna replies  
-Finn and Fionna jump down from the store and land on the ground then Finn runs up to the castle door and kicks it in-  
"Prince!"  
"Ahh Finn, Fionna your just in time" the prince said  
"NO im done with this bullshit of yours"  
-Finn begins to charge at the prince, but the prince pulls out a gray box with a red button on it and presses it, Finn stops-  
"Was that sup-"  
-Finn stopped talking because of a huge explosion he heard in the distance, he turned his head slowing seeing a giant smoke mushroom cloud in the sky coming from the ground-  
"W-What did you just do!"  
"It's not what I did do it's what I'm going to do Finn" The prince said  
"What.."  
"Didn't I tell you I'm going to be the king of a new world?" the prince said  
"I can't be the king of a new world if there isn't an old one" the prince says with a wide grin on his face

~Ohhhhh anyone expected that? C:~


	9. Chapter 9

~Hey guys sorry I haven't put anything up kinda twisted my wrist but im fine now let's go!~

"Yo-Your fucking mad!"  
"Oh far from it my boy" the prince replied  
-Finn looked out the door to make sure he wasn't imaging it, after he made sure his eyes shifted to Fionna who was on the ground crying, Finn was being filled with rage at the sight-  
"You s-" the prince was interrupted  
"Enough!"  
-Finn dashed at the prince at full speed, but the prince was faster he jumped towards Finn and grabbed him by his shoulder sending his fist through Finns stomach and out the other side, spilling wine red blood all over the jawbreaker candy floor-  
-Fionna's eyes turned wider as she watched Finn dropped to his knees with blood spilling out of his stomach-  
"Finn!" Fionna said but in Finn's ears it sounded cloudy as if someone put ear muffs over his ears  
-Finn fell to his side as the prince grabbed Fionna by the arm and dragged her up the stairs, Finn lifted his hand to try to reach but it dropped as his eyes closed slowly-  
**~Finn, you want to save her…don't you~**  
"Y-yes…"  
**~Then open your eyes boy~  
**-Finn opens his eyes to a black void with a feeling of nothingness , it was cold…cold enough for his breath to seek threw his dry icy lips-  
**~Come closer..~  
**-Finn looks forward and watches a black wooden door appears in front of him, Finn tries to open his mouth and say something but no words come out, he puts his fingers on his lips and hovers closer to the door, as the door opened light shone through the crack and onto Finn's skin warming him as the light wraps around his body, after Finns body was oblivious of any cold feelings and his eyes had a gusted to the light he feel to his knees into a white room with a black throne and sitting upon it was a blacked robed figure-  
**~Welcome~ that figure says opening his arms trying to make Finn absurd the room that he's in  
**"Wh-who are you…"  
-The figure smiles and pulls down his hood reveling a middle aged man with long blonde hair the reached down his shoulders with a blonde white scraggy beard placed on his chin-  
-Finn gasps at the site the man-  
"D-Dad!?"  
-Finn jumps towards the figure and tries to hug him but jumps through him and lands on his knees behind the man-  
"W..what"  
"You can't die yet my boy" the man says  
"But, dad I am.."  
"No you aren't, I'm not going to let you at least not in till you're the ruler" Finn's dad says  
"Th-that voice, it was you?"  
-The man smiles and nods at him-  
"That's right Finn, all me" Finns dad say  
"But-"  
-Finn was cut off-  
"Finn we don't have much time, I will bring you back, you have to save her" Finn's dad says  
"But how.. I'm to weak"  
"Don't worry I will give you my power. This will be the last time we talk, I hope you do good son" the man said smiling to him  
"Wait da-"  
-Finn's dad places his hand on Finn's head and a light shines over his body as the hole in his stomack fills-  
"But dad!"  
-The man smiles as his body fades from the eye of Finns mind-  
-The prince throws Fionna onto the bed the prince jumps on top of her and pins her to the bed with his hands rapped around her wrists making her unable to move-  
"Stop! What are you doing!?" Fionna says crying and angrily  
"I wonder how sweet you are" the prince says licking his lips  
-The prince presses his tongue against Fionna's neck and moves it up to her chin-  
"Mmmmm" the prince moans delightfully  
-The prince moves his lips an inch away from Fionnas and whispers-  
"He's not in are way Fi, that means I can be your prince again"  
-Fionna kicks the prince off of her sending him off the bed and onto his feet-  
"What do you not love me anymore..?" the prince replied  
"No how could I ever love you!" Fionna screamed  
"Aww why..I'm so hurt" the prince said sarcastically  
"B-B-Because-"  
-Fionna was cut off from a male voice standing behind the prince-  
"Because shes mine."  
-The prince eyes widen as he turned seeing Finn standing behind him in perfect condition and smiling ear to ear-  
"Something wrong?"  
-Finn pounced towards the Finn at super speed and punched him in the face sending him soring through the candy wall and out the castle making him fall into the candy streets below-

~sorry for the short chapter because if I stop I'm going to have to continue and I don't have much time ill tire to make it longer tomorrow bye guys c:


	10. Chapter 10

~Hey guys c: you guys happy im back ._...hate you guys to...oh and after this story im hopefully going to try to make a kingdom hearts fan fic cause that's my game c;~

"Finn!" Fionna screamed jumping up to the blonde headed boy hugging on to him tightly  
"I thought you were dead" Fionna says crying  
"Don't worry, I' not leaving you yet"  
-Finn kisses Fionna on the forehead and releases his hug-  
"Stay put"  
-Finn smiles at her and jumps out of the window falling into the cloudy streets below, when he lands he walks up to the hole with the prince laying inside of it-  
"That-hurt a little" the prince says stopping in-between words  
-The prince stands to his feet and wipes the dust off of his shoulders, when he finished he rushes a Finn flying towards Finn's face with Finn grabbing the punch and sending one back at him with the prince grabbing the fist as well, the two grin at each other, the prince reaches down and grabs Finns foot slinging him into the air, the prince jumps up dropping the bottom of his heel onto Finn's stomach sending Finn flying to the ground as Finn hits a cloud of dust distorted around him covering a large area of the town in brown coco powder-  
"Hm" the Prince says smiling  
-As the prince starts falling to the ground he puts his fist out in front of him and fly's into the dust cloud fist first in the direction of were Finn was kicked to, he hits the ground with an atomic force pushing the dust out of the city, the prince opens his eyes to see nothing but a hole in the ground from where his fist was placed-  
"What.." –the prince says looking at the hole in confusion  
-Finn appears behind the prince and sends the top of his foot across the princes face ramming him the through three buildings till he hit the fountain sitting in the middle of the kingdom leaving the prince sitting with a spout of water dripping on his head-  
-Finn laughs to himself and smiles-  
"That hurt" the prince said standing to his feet cracking his neck  
"You seemed a little tougher then that"  
-Finn smiled at the prince and dashed towards him reaching him at a supersonic speed, Finn sends his fist towards the bottom of the princes jaw, but before it made contact the prince grabbed the fist and tried to reverse by sending his foot to Finn's side but Finn lifted his knee blocking the foot with his shin-  
"This might be a little fun" the prince smiled and jumped back  
-Finn stood up and smiled at him-  
"Shall we dance" Finn puts his hand out moving into some sort of fighting stance  
"Lets" the prince said pouncing towards Finn  
-Finn put his foot in front of him tripping the prince before the prince hit the ground Finn grabbed his wrist and flung him over him kicking the prince in the stomach making him fly towards the wall, causing the hole wall to collapse, Finn dashed over to the wall but stopped to look at the outside world-  
-It was a land vacant of any life all of the bright green grass turned into dark grey cracked dirt, the candy cane trees' into black crinkled stick that would break at the slightest touch-  
"Oh my glob.."  
"Trust me Finn this is only the beginning" the prince said standing up from a rock that he was thrown into  
"You are crazy"  
"Oh Finn I know all about you, if anything your crazy" the prince smiled  
-The prince dashed towards Finn and then repeatedly punching him in the stomach and after about twenty punches he takes a step back and back kicks Finn away from the candy wall and towards the middle of the death cringing waste land-  
"After everything is destroyed and all the princes are dead I will recreate a world in my image and rule over it as a god" the prince said  
**~Idea stealer~**  
-Finn starts thinking to himself-  
"Dad..?"  
**~Hey boy~  
**"I thought you said"  
**~Nah I wanted to see what I was working with first, oh and by the way im not your dad~  
**"….What..."  
**~I needed you to be happy so you would accept me and not notice me enter your body because you would end up fighting, but since now im in..~  
**"Wh-Ack"  
-Finn falls to the ground clenching his chest in agonizing pain-  
"What are you doing" the prince says staring at the pain filled boy  
-Finn stops moving rapidly and removes his hands from his chest**-  
**"What…" the prince says to himself  
**~Good boy, now destroy everyone in your way~  
**-Finn stands to his feet with his back lunged over and his arms hanging lifelessly to his side, as Finn stand there a dark aura surrounds the boy coming from his feet up to the top of his head, when the darkness completely swallowed him, the prince took a couple of steps back with a freighted face-  
"Wha-What is this!" the prince screams  
-At the sound of the scream the dark bubble being to disappear leaving the blonde haired boy standing still staring at the ground-  
"Wh-What are you..?" the prince said watching him  
-Finn's head started to move up slowly and as it reached the top his bangs moved out of the way of reveling, a young teen with the eyes and the smile of a demon, his teeth sharp to the point and his eyes black as night-  
-The prince falls to his knees in fear-  
-Finn looks at the prince with the demonic smile glued to his face-  
"Welcome. To my domain"  
-Finn says raising his arms to the air-

~You likey? Sorry I havnt been posting stuff has been weird lately o3o~


	11. Chapter 11

~-sigh- I really need to start writing more guys I'm really sorry I just keep leaving you guys in a big hole ._.~

"Wh-What are you talking about this is my-" the prince yells but stops  
-Finn looks at him with an evil glare-  
"Your what"  
"Kingd-" the prince says  
-Finn dashes towards the prince at lightning speed and sends his fist flying into the princes chest with such in impact you could hear the cracking of his bones, before he was sent flying back Finn grabbed his shirt and threw him into the ground-  
-Finn frowned-  
"Is that it"  
-Finn used his foot to lift up the prince's chin and look into his eyes-  
"So your still alive"  
-Finn smiled again-  
"Eh -heavy breathing-" the prince grunts  
"What were just get-"  
-Finns eyes turned to the castle to see Fionna being carried away buy a flying black haired figure-  
-Finns eyes darken as he jumps in the direction of the figure-  
**~Fionna view~**  
"Come on Fi this is for your own good" Marshall lee said  
"Mgh ghhg rr" Fionna's mouth was covered by a white handkerchief  
"Don't worry you'll be safe with me"  
-Marshall smiles at her-  
"**LET GO OF HER"**  
-Marshall turns to only get his throat grabbed and him getting thrown into one of the buildings below him forcing him to let go of Fionna-  
-Finn catches Fionna and begins to fall to the ground-  
-He lands and looks at Fionna, his demonic face turning into a light caring one-  
"You need to get out of here, I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt.."  
-Fionna face turns red-  
"U-uh okay.. I will" Fionna says back  
-Finn kisses her on the cheek and sets her down on her feet-  
-Finn smiles one more time at her then turns and dashes in the direction of Marshall-  
"Please be safe…" Fionna says to herself as she turns  
"Where do you think you're going.." a male voice asks from behind her  
**~Finn's View~**  
-He was standing in front of the demon princes lifeless body-  
"Looks like I didn't need to come over here"  
-Finn turns, but something grabs his ankle and pulls sending him flying face first into the ground-  
-He turns to see the vampire sitting up and holding onto his ankle, Finn smiles and uses his other foot to kick the king in the face sending him flying back but he caught himself and dashed back at Finn swinging his fist towards Finns face the punch lands but Finns face doesn't move the fist just sits on the side of Finns face-  
"What the hell" the king said  
-Blood began to flow down the right side of Finn's mouth as a smile starched across his face-  
-Finn stood up and licked the blood away from his mouth-  
-Finn began to laugh revoltingly-  
"I thought you would have been fun"  
-Finns smile turns in to a smug grin-  
-Finn takes his hand and grabs onto the kings face and closes his hand furiously completely crushing the kings head-  
"Hm"  
-Blood began to drip down Finn's palm-  
"Black.."

~Its really short today sorry ._. all I do is apologize huh im sorry im such a mess up guys (v;-;v)~


	12. Chapter 12

~Don't really have anything to say today o-o except could you guys leave reviews? Im sorry it just really helps me wanna work harder ^-^ so please~

"I wonder"  
-Finn lifts his hand close up to his mouth and licks the dark liquid running down his palm-  
-Finn spits it towards the ground-  
"Bitter.."  
-Finn turned and used his nails to draw a smiley face into the ground-  
-Finn felt something tightly grab onto his ankle-  
"What you thought that would kill me I'm the king of death nothing can kill me!" Marshall lee yelled in anger  
"Oh of course not"  
-Finn reached into the pack on his back and pulled out a carton of milk and threw it on to the ground-  
"Maloso Vobiscum et cum Spiritum"  
-As he finished his chant a gap opened up from behind them-  
"What how- How do you know that spell!" Marshall lee demanded  
-Finn only grinned as he jumped above the hole with the king still on his ankle, Finn then kicks him on the top of his head sending him into the hole, before Finn falls in Finn straitens out and closes his hands together causing the hole to close-  
-Finn falls onto the still drawn circle-  
"Hm.."  
-Finn hears clapping from behind him-  
"Your still alive.."  
-Finn turns to see the prince holding Fionna by her hair, holding a thin pink blade to her throat-  
"She might not be in a couple of minutes" the prince says nudging his head towards her  
-Finn's head fills with anger-  
**"DROP HER" **  
"Or what?" the prince questions  
"Or I'll rip your fucking spine out"  
"Oooo scary" the prince replies  
"Why would you want to be with such a monster" the prince asks Fionna  
"..Monster…"  
-Finn looks at his hands and begins to shake-  
-The darkness that was surrounding Finn began to fall down and empty out-  
**~What do you think your doing~**  
"I if I'm gonna do this….I'm gonna do this with my own strength"

~sorry guys couldn't really think of how to extend this chapter so its really short sorry~


	13. Chapter 13

~Hehe the power of writing c:~

-Finn looks down at his hand and clinches his fist tightly then looks up at the prince-  
"Oh, looks like you do have some balls after all" the prince says with a smile "But do you really think you can take me without that power?"  
"No-"  
"I know I can"  
"Oh, well I guess I shouldn't keep you waiting" the prince says with a grin  
-Finn quickly jumps up to the prince and grabs him by the shirt-  
"You really shouldn't.."  
-Finn punches the prince in the face sending him flying back and he catches the unconscious Fionna-  
"I told you to get away from here.."  
-Finn smiles at her as he pushes a piece of hair out of her face-  
-Finn falls to the ground and places her on the ground-  
"Sneaky little shit, aren't you?" the prince says removing a piece of a wall from on top of him  
"Hm"  
-Finn smiles at him and pulls out the rose red blade from his pack and gets into a fighting stance-  
"Come!"  
-Finns face turns serious-  
"Ok, I will" the prince says grinning  
-The prince picks up the thin blade from off the floor and holds it in his hand-  
"Shall we?"  
-Finn's smile turns to a frown as he speeds towards the prince-  
"Arrgh!"  
-Finn swings his sword downwards to only get it blocked-  
"Come on you have to be faster than that"  
-The prince flung Finns sword up and kicked him in the stomach sending Finn into a wall-  
-Finn stands up and wipes the pieces of brittle of his shoulders-  
-Finn grips his sword and begins to charge at him again-  
"-Sigh- this is just sad.." the prince said  
-Finn swings the sword but it gets blocked and then followed up with the prince punching him in the stomach, then the price kicks him the chin sending him up in the air, then jumping up there with him to only drop kick him into the ground-  
-A big explosion files through the region toppling houses and trees around them leaving a giant crater into the ground-  
-The prince falls down to Finn and stands over him-  
"Your domain huh?" the prince says grinning  
-The prince turns and begins to walk away towards Fionna-  
"I still need a princess" the prince says smiling at the knocked out Fionna  
-The prince picks her up and carries her on his shoulder walking to the destroyed castle-  
"Guess I should beg-Argh"  
-The prince looks down at his stomach to see a sword impaling him-  
"IT IS MY CASTLE!"  
-The prince starts to cough up blood-

"H..how are you still alive…aren't you human..?" the prince asked  
"No more fucking talking, I'm going to cut those fucking lips in half"  
-Finn screams loudly and lifts his arms cutting the gummy prince in half, the prince falls to his knees and his torso splits in half causing each side to flip over in opposite directions-  
-Finn begins to breath heavily and falls to his knees-  
"Finally"  
-Finns eyes close and he falls to his chest-

~Boom how was the story? I want to know if you guys want me to keep going or start on a differ story leave me reviews and tell me?~


	14. Chapter 14

~Thanks for the reviews guys keep up comin please? C: also give some threw messaging ill read every single one promise :D~

-Finn's eyes slowly opened to a clear sky with the sun beating against his face-  
"Thank god" Fionna yelled crying into Finn's chest  
-Finn sat up stretched his neck out making a cracking sound-  
"Ah that feels better.."  
-Fionna smiled at him and hugged Finn roughly-  
"I'm just happy you're okay" she said tears swelling in her eyes  
-Finn looked down at her and smiled and began to remember what had happened-  
"Are you okay!?"  
"Yeah don't worry I'm fine' Fionna said reassuringly  
-Finn put his hand on her chin and lifted it up examining her neck seeing a trail of blood leading from a scratch on her chin down to her Adam's apple-  
-Finn licked the blood from on her neck making her squeal-  
-Finn laughs-  
"you sound like a girl"  
"I am a girl!" Fionna says punching him in the shoulder  
-Finn grabs his shoulder-  
"oww"  
"Hm" Fionna mutters  
-She stands up and walks over to the destroyed front gate of the once candy kingdom-  
-Finn follows her and raps his arm around her shoulders-  
"What do we do now" Fionna asked looking up at him  
"Nothing to do but rebuild"  
-They both looks at each other and smile then press their lips together-

~Sorry for the shortnesss but I want the rest to be all up to you guys so leave me reviews and tell me how you want it to go :D-


	15. Chapter 15

Guy's The Sequel Has Been Posted Please Check It Out Its Called:  
A step towards the future (Sequel to He's Back)


	16. Chapter 16

HOLY SHIZ THIS STORY ALMOST HAS 10,000 VIEWS?! OH MY GOD YOU GUYS MAKE ME SO HAPPY!


	17. Chapter 17

~Hey guys guess what while I was gone on vacation we passed 10,000! :D! –Throws firecrackers in the air- Thanks so much you guys for all of the reviews, favoriteing, messages, and just everything you guys really just get me up when I'm down it just makes me really happy to have such people reading and enjoying my stories c:~


End file.
